SnakeBerry: Possessive
by Ben Blader
Summary: A SnakeBerry One-Shot. Bleach AU. Cyan Sung-Sun loves watching her lover protect Las Noches, whats more is that she loves having him all to herself. Warning: Course Language within Fan Fiction. Read & Review. I know its not a great summery.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach (Tite Kubo, you lucky bastard!) _

**Main Characters: **_OOC Ichigo Kurosaki & OOC Cyan Sung Sun (If you don't like then don't read this Fan Fiction!) _

**Main Pairing:** _SnakeBerry (IchiSung, IchiSun or IchiCyan / Ichigo Kurosaki x Cyan Sung Sun)_

**The 'Before the Story Starts' Authors Note: **_Even though I don't got a big fan base for my One-Shot Fan Fictions. Oh and I had made a community just for Rare Pairings (That doesn't include Yaoi) and Harem Fan Fictions for both Ichigo Kurosaki & Naruto Uzumaki. Just ask to be a member okay. Oh yeah! One last final thing, I've been getting a confidence boost lately from those who loved my Ichigo x Halibel One-Shot and Thank you to all of those people who did that. ^^_

**Thank You For Reading: **_RelocationAgent, Alchemists19 & Mexican Ninja1996_

* * *

_**Remember: No Hurtful Words. No Harsh Comments. No Flames or Constructive Criticism.**_

**I just do this to gain the confidence boast and for fun**

**Its called ****_Fan Fiction_**** for a reason.**

* * *

SnakeBerry

Possessive

* * *

**~ Hueco Mundo - Outskirts of Las Noches ~ **

_"I'm glad that I met him." _Cyan Sung-Sun thought in a mental tone of bliss. Sung-Sun watched as the fully masked Vasto Lordes, Ichigo Kurosaki ripped Soul Reapers apart with just his claws. "You'll never take whats precious to me!" Ichigo shouted out in his warped hollowfied voice, which was followed by a reiatsu enhanced roar.

_"Funny thing is, Mila Rose was right. I am a selfish bitch for keeping Ichigo-kun all to myself, but I can't help it..." _Sung-Sun thought with a sigh that was inbetween shame & pride, while wearing her white kimono that she hid her hands in along with her Sai-themed Zanpakuto. Cyan Sung-Sun slowly walked to her beloved strawberry named lover. _"...I'm a Possessive Bitch." _The snake themed arrancar finished her train of thought as she spoke in the voice that was almost like a melody to Ichigo Kurosaki's ears.

"You do know, that they'll be back right my darling strawberry." Sung-Sun said to her beloved as Ichigo turned his face towards his possessive lover after removing his horned mask.

"I don't care my darling Cyan. I'll continue on protecting you my beloved to my dying breath." Ichigo promised as he wrapped his arms around Sung-Sun's waist, before kissing her lips lightly.

Sung-Sun kissed back passionately as she wrapped her sleeve covered arms around his neck, before whispering into his ear. "Thats good, cause I don't want to lose the only person that matters to me besides Mistress Harribel." Sung-Sun said happily that she had found someone in her life that would treat her like a princess and protect her til he died.

* * *

**~ Inside Las Noches - Throne Room ~ **

Both Ichigo & Sung-Sun walked to their chamber room hand in hand, avoiding the jealous gazes of both Franceska Mila Rose & Emiliou Apacci. Before they continued on their way, Ichigo gave an expressionless face. "All of the Shinigami had been dealt with Lady Harribel." To the Queen of Hueco Mundo, Tier Harribel.

"Good. You & Sung-Sun can take the rest of the day off." Tier Harribel said with her usual stoic face, before Ichigo and Sung-Sun left the throne room of Las Noches and walked to the chambers both of them shared.

* * *

**~ Las Noches - Ichigo & Sung-Sun's Bedroom ~ **

Ichigo yawned lightly as he laid on the bed, which made Sung-Sun move on top of him. "You know I love you right Ichigo-kun?" Sung-Sun said to her hollow lover as he returned her smile with a loving gaze. "Of course I know that. I love you with all my heart too Sung-Sun." Ichigo replied before Cyan Sung-Sun laid right beside him.

Soon both of them went to bed, holding each other tightly & possessively.

**END!**

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Ah. Another One-shot finished. Sorry if its a bit shorter then my other two stories, but I've stayed up for two nights in a row, my brain is abit loopy. Ummm...R__emember: Read & Review. No Judgement of my story. No Flames. No Harsh Comments. Oh right, if anyone reads this and they play Soul Caliber V can you tell me if its a good fighting game, I really want to know._


End file.
